


Only One

by stardropdream



Category: Chobits
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ueda gives Yumi a gift for her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only One

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on December 25, 2009.

  
“H-here,” Ueda said as he handed the box to Yumi, blushing profusely.   
  
Yumi blinked in surprise, looking down at the box and then back at him. “This is…?”  
  
“… Um,” Ueda began, fidgeting and face bright red. He shifted from foot to foot, and then smiled shyly at her. “Happy birthday, Yumi-chan.”   
  
Yumi blinked again, and slowly the color crept up her face, starting at the base of her neck and not stopping until the tips of her ears colored. She looked away, flustered, and set the box down, undoing the simple red ribbon and opening the box to look inside.   
  
“I’m sorry it isn’t anything special,” Ueda began in a rush, fidgeting more and wringing his hands together. “I know that I should have gotten you something better or something more suited for you or—or—but in the end all I could think of was to make you a cake and I hope it’s a good flavor and something you like and I hope the icing is okay and hasn’t gotten hard and unpleasant and next year I’ll get you something better—”  
  
Yumi successfully cut off his flailing and carrying on by reaching out a hand and touching his cheek, smiling up at him, her cheeks red and looking awkward at the contact. Ueda, for his part, did still, though his face increased in its red color.   
  
“I love it,” she said.  
  
“Y-you… haven’t tried it yet,” Ueda protested.   
  
“I don’t have to,” Yumi said gently, smiling up at him. “You made it, and you made it for me. So it’s perfect, and I love it.”   
  
“I…” Ueda wasn’t sure what to say to that, so he could only give her his crooked, lopsided smile, unsure but no less genuine. “I-I’m glad, Yumi-chan.”  
  
“Thank you,” she said, and stood on the tips of her toes so that she could kiss him on the mouth.


End file.
